


First Day

by F1_rabbit



Series: Walking in the Rain [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's just graduated from University and is starting a new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missbeccif1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbeccif1/gifts).



"I'm so proud of you," Nico beams to his boyfriend. Kevin's just got the confirmation that he's passed his degree and Nico has rushed home from work to celebrate with him. He's now got him in a world class hug and is resting his chin on Kevin's head, wrapping himself around Kevin like a blanket.

"Thank you," Kevin says in a muffled voice, his head's buried against Nico's chest and it's too comfy to even consider moving apart slightly so that he can talk clearly.

"You've been so amazing these last three years…" Kevin says before getting lost in his own thoughts. Nico's been so good to him while he was studying, coming round to make food and tidy up during exam weeks so that he eats properly and doesn't end up living in squalor, giving him space to do coursework and assignments without being all _I never get to spend any time with you_ (which he had seen happen with some of the people on his course). And finally, when his Mum was ill about a year ago, Nico had gone with him to visit her, even taking time off from work so that he could give his Mum a lift to her appointments when Kevin couldn't do it due to classes.

Kevin still can't believe that they've been together for three years, it seems like they've known each other forever. They've been living together for just under a year now, the noise of student flats not really suitable for someone who needs peace and quiet to study. And it's only a twenty minute walk to the university from Nico's flat. If you know where you're going.

"I've got even more good news," Kevin says with his biggest grin, the one that crinkles his entire face.

Nico resists the urge to sarcastically say _you're pregnant?_ They've talked about kids but not just yet; although Kevin's eyes do light up every time they talk about having little ones of their own.

"I've been offered a job at Kastrup Furniture. They were so impressed with my pieces that were on display at the final year show that they want me to work there!" Kevin says excitedly. Nico was there for the show, it's when all the people from galleries and workshops come to see who's worth hiring. Kevin was so happy that the woman who runs Kastrup Furniture was interested in his work and that she'd asked to see his portfolio.

"Congratulations! I knew everyone would love your work!" Nico says with a huge smile. He wasn't too worried about what Kevin would do after university but he's so glad that he's got a job that he wants to do. It's a well known furniture shop Kevin's going to be working for but if you're thinking of IKEA, you couldn't be more wrong. Kastrup Furniture is a small workshop that designs and makes unique furniture, mostly from recycled or reclaimed materials, so the work Kevin will be doing for them is much more like his sculptures.

"It's only a short walk from here, if you want me to keep living here," Kevin says, Nico's been so good to him but he doesn't want to assume that it's ok, when he'd moved in Nico had said he could stay for his final year. "I know this was just a temp-".

"Of course I want you living here," Nico cuts in, he's surprised that Kevin would even mention it. Everything's going so well that he'd just assumed this would be a permanent thing. "I wouldn't have asked you to move in with me if I didn't want you here," Nico says but there's a hint of confusion in his voice. He softly strokes Kevin's hair before finally breaking their hug so that he can look Kevin in the eyes.

Kevin looks so blissfully happy that Nico relaxes and dives in for a kiss. It's soft and gentle and so slow that Kevin's practically begging for more by the end of it.

"So, what do you want to do to celebrate?" Nico asks sincerely, with his most innocent angel voice, although he knows that Kevin will only want one thing. Him.

*****

Clothes are strewn all over the flat and Nico's carrying Kevin to their bed. He lays Kevin down and makes quick work of sucking him off while he opens him up. It's not long before Kevin comes nosily and Nico knows he'll be up for more after only a couple of minutes.

Kevin's orgasm subsides and he doesn't even pause before swinging his leg over to straddle Nico, he looks him in the eye with a mischievous glare before sinking down onto him. Nico fills him completely, it's so good and perfect, and he quickly loses his coordination as he rushes towards his second orgasm. He's getting close when Nico rolls them so that he can take control, fuck him into the bed and have the intimacy of their bodies pressed together. Nico's body rubbing against his straining cock is just what he wanted to push him over the edge and he's screaming Nico's name for the second time in less than an hour.

They cuddle together for a little while until Nico's stomach growls and he starts to grope about for his glasses so that he can go make dinner. He checks the bedside cabinets and pats the duvet but there's no sign of them.

"Where'd you put my glasses?" Nico asks; he forgets to keep track of them once things start to get passionate but he usually leaves them by the bed. During sex is probably the only time he doesn't wear his glasses since Kevin's close enough to see without them and there's a risk that the might get broken during their more energetic bouts of love making.

"Uh, I think they might be next to the sofa," Kevin says before scurrying off to get them. Nico watches him fade to a blur; it's a pity as Kevin's a sight to behold when he's naked. He's listening for Kevin's return when he hears the unmistakable crunch of glass and metal. "Erm, I found them… but they were tangled in your t-shirt… on the floor and…" Nico can hear Kevin panicking.

"It's ok, I was getting bored of them anyway!" Nico laughs. "The spare pair's in my desk drawer, can you grab them for me?"

Kevin bolts for the desk, only Nico uses it so it's the perfect place to leave them, and when he opens the drawer he sees a small velvet box. It's unmistakably the sort of box that would contain a ring. He clamps his hand over his mouth to stop any squeals escaping, he knows he shouldn't open the box but he just can't stop himself. Inside is a beautiful ring that he remembers from the final year show, Nico had shown up early to help him set up and then they'd wandered round to appreciate the other students' work. Kevin had commented that he liked it but he hadn't been suggesting marriage, well, not consciously although he has thought about it. He's about to try it on when Nico speaks.

"Please tell me they're there! I'm not sure I have any of my contacts left," Nico says, half joking but also completely serious about not having anything else to replace them.

"Found them," Kevin yells, quickly stuffing the ring back in its box and pushing it to the back of the drawer. He has to take a minute to calm himself, the excitement of his discovery has given him a giant grin and he doesn't want Nico to know that he knows.

Once Nico can see him again he wanders off to the shower as Nico goes to make food for them. While he's in the shower he can't help but picture how glorious Nico would look on their wedding day and how much fun they could have on their honeymoon.

*****

"Morning my little Viking," Nico says softly. He's already got his suit on and is on his way out the door. But not before giving Kevin a goodbye kiss. "Have fun at work today!" Nico calls as he leaves. He really hopes that Kevin has a good day; he's been so excited about starting his new job.

Kevin's looking lovingly at the breakfast that Nico's left for him along with the packed lunch. He's not sure what he's done to deserve the perfect person that is Nico Hülkenberg but everyday he's truly grateful to have Nico in his life.

He's spent the last few days idly wondering about marriage and children. The second they started talking about adopting kids they knew it would also mean marriage, since it's very hard for unmarried couples to adopt, but now it might be happening he's surprised by how much he wants this. Kevin's even mentally planning the ring he's going to design and make for Nico.

Dressed in scruffy jeans and a hoodie, Kevin sets off for work, it's a nice day but there's no guarantee that it'll stay that way in Copenhagen. Once he gets there he's ushered in by the manager Stigne Kastrup, to be introduced to his colleagues. The workshop is an old factory, all open brickwork and high ceilings with half finished pieces and bits of scrap lying about. There are four desks sitting at one end of the room and even though they are quite sizeable desks they are dwarfed by the size of the workshop.

"This is Lone, she does a lot of the woodwork," Stigne says, "Lars, who does the design, and Neils who does a bit of everything!" she adds as everyone laughs. Kevin laughs too; he was worried that being a small place it would be more difficult for him to fit in. He was a bit of a lone wolf at university, except for Nico.

After shaking lots of hands and chatting a bit about where he went to university over coffee they finally get down to work. Kevin's shown his desk, it's a work of art in it's own right, wood and metal tangled together in a way that's both aesthetic and practical at the same time. Lars beckons him over to go through some of the commissions they have at the moment, mostly a mixture of ordinary furniture that people have requested but there's one that looks really intriguing, someone's requested a throne.

A throne. Kevin wonders what it's for, film prop, piece for a historic house or an eccentric millionaire? But Kevin can't say no to it. He spends the morning working out a few designs for the throne when Neils comes across.

"We're all heading out for lunch, would you like to join us?" Neils asks. "We usually go down to the park by the water when it's nice," he adds.

"Cool," Kevin says as he grabs the lunch that Nico made him.

It's a nice walk down to the park; they stop so that Stigne and Lars can buy something for lunch, the rest of them have brought something from home. They sit on the grass by the water, enjoying the gentle breeze and the sun, the scent of nature a sharp contrast from the dusty metallic smell of the workshop.

They get chatting about their partners and family, Stigne's talking animatedly about how her eldest is about to be a father and it'll be her first grandchild. Neils is showing Kevin pictures of his two young children, they're absolutely adorable and he jokes that Lars'll be next to have kids since he got married a few months ago. Lone hands Kevin her phone so that he can see the picture of her boyfriend. It's all so nice and friendly.

Then all eyes are on Kevin, he's out to those closest to him but even at university only a couple of guys knew. But then he thinks of the ring and realises he wants to spend the rest of his life with Nico and he can't hide him forever.

"I live with my boyfriend, Nico," Kevin says cautiously. He shows everyone a photo of them from their last holiday; they'd gone to see the Formula E race in Monaco so that Nico could see his creations in action.

"You two make a beautiful couple!" Lars says and Kevin feels relief seep through his body. He tells them all about what Nico does and the infamous story of how they met (leaving out the epic sex but keeping in the fact he was still there for breakfast the next morning).

It's been over an hour since they left the office but it doesn't seem to be the sort of place that cares about strict break times. Eventually they're wandering back to work when Lars and Lone ask if he wants to join them for a drink after work. Kevin knows Nico's not usually home until late so he accepts, quickly sending Nico a text to tell him what he's up to.

The rest of the day he spends finalising his design options for the throne before e-mailing them to the customer for their input. He's come up with five different options and he's curious to see which option they like the most.

As shop closes for the day, Stigne and Niels say goodnight as the three of them head for a tapas bar near the beach. Kevin texts Nico just so he knows where he is, it's more habit than anything. They're chatting away animatedly as they get the metro down to Øresund and the bar's not too far from there. The food's good and the beer's cheap (well for Denmark it's cheap) and he's getting on really well with his new colleagues. Lone and Lars are really easy to talk to and Kevin's so happy that he's going to be working with them.

They're getting ready to leave when Kevin checks his phone and there's a text from Nico:

_Let me know if you want someone to walk you home ;)_

Kevin smirks to himself and answers that he'd love some company. He loves just wandering the city with Nico, chatting about random things and holding hands. It's a simple little thing but it means the world to Kevin.

He says goodnight to Lone and Lars but he doesn't have to wait long for Nico to show.

"I thought we could walk along the beach, watch the sun set," Nico says as he gives his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. He takes Kevin's hand and starts to lead him towards the water, listening intently as Kevin tells him all about his day and his new friends.

They barely make it to the beach when in begins to rain, and not just a drizzle, a torrential rain that feels like it may never end. Nico laughs and hands Kevin his coat, he never seems to learn his lesson, as he pulls his hoodie tight over his head. It doesn't stop them from wandering down the beach though, this seems to be the normal weather for them.

They're soaked to the bone as the sun starts to set over Amager Strand, Kevin's sitting on Nico's lap on the wall at the edge of the beach. The sunset is so beautiful, they can see Sweden from here, and as the sun makes its last appearance for the day Nico sets Kevin down next to him and produces a small box. Kevin recognises it immediately and is overwhelmed with a feeling of pure love. He has to force himself not to yell 'yes' before Nico asks the question.

"Kevin Jan Magnussen, will you marry me?" he asks as he opens the box to reveal the ring. The silence lasts for a long time, Kevin unable to form actual words and just as Nico's starting to worry that he doesn't want this, doesn't want kids, Kevin moves in for a soft passionate kiss.

He's actually speechless at Nico's proposal. Even though he's spent every day since he found the ring imagining their wedding, what it would be like to adopt kids together, what it would be like to grow old together. The thought of it all fills him with bliss.

"Yes"

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [siriuslywinchester](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester) for giving me the idea of them hunting for Nico's glasses after having sex!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
